Stilletos
by MaNTiizzZ
Summary: una noche de improvisacion y deseo y lujuria.  sorry no se me ocurre ke mas jeje


Faltaban 10 min. para las 10:00 pm. Esa había sido la hora acordada.

Todo estaba listo: el cuarto adornado con pétalos de rosa y lámparas con una luz muy tenue, que alumbraba solo lo necesario, música para bailar sensual, una silla en medio de la habitación, una cama detrás pegada a la pared, y un espejo del tamaño de toda la pared frente a la silla.

Tocaron la puerta.

-Adelante

Se abrió la puerta y por ella entro un caballero pelirrojo. Venía muy presentable, como si se tratara de una ocasión especial. Vestía una camisa negra con rayas blancas, pantalón de vestir y zapatos negros.

-Buenas noches señor. Tome asiento.

El obedeció. Se sentó en la silla admirando un poco el lugar para finalmente posar su mirada en la persona parada frente a él.

-_"Que hermosa esta"- _pensó. Y tenía razón. Ella vestía una blusa morada ajustada, sin brassiere, que tenia la espalda descubierta, parecía como si estuviera trenzada; unos mallones negros que le llegaban por debajo de la rodilla y unas zapatillas moradas. –_"Dios! Que zapatillas!"- _ La hacían verse por lo menos 7 cm. más alta. Traía el cabello lacio, suelto y con fleco. La miro de pies a cabeza, de verdad que se veía hermosa.

-Señor, tenemos una regla en este lugar y es la de no tocar.

-Está bien.

Justo en ese momento empezó a tocar una canción y ella comenzó a bailar para él.

Cerró los ojos, movió sus caderas al ritmo de la música. Movió también sus brazos. Uso sus manos como si fueran las manos de su amante. Se acaricio todo el cuerpo. Las deslizo desde sus piernas hacia su cintura, frente a sus pechos, por su cuello y por su pelo. Se movía lo más sexy y sensual que podía pero le daba miedo abrir los ojos y ver la decepción y el aburrimiento en sus ojos. Pero se armo de valor y los abrió. Esa no era la mirada que ella esperaba. El estaba embobado viéndola. Estaba muy concentrado en cada uno de sus movimientos. Y tenía un ligero rubor en las mejillas. Eso era todo lo que ella necesitaba y se atrevió a un poco más. Se acerco más a él para poder tocarlo. Lo agarro por el cuello y lo acerco un hacia ella, como dándole permiso de besarle el cuello, y lo alejo antes de que sus labios tocaran su piel. Se volteo y se sentó sobre él. Se sostuvo de sus piernas para no caerse y se le retallo. Haciendo círculos solo con las caderas y moviéndose de arriba abajo.

El se aferro de los reposabrazos y se mordió los labios aguantándose las ganas de tocarla. Lo estaba poniendo mal. Y le encantaba verla mientras lo hacía.

Ella se volvió a parar y siguió bailando de frente a él. Trataba de rozarlo cada vez que podía. Le tocaba el brazo, la pierna, la parte interior del muslo, el cuello, las mejillas. Y en cada roce el rodaba los ojos de placer, parecía temblar o estar a punto de agarrarla y tirarla a la cama para hacerle el amor. De verdad que lo estaba poniendo loco y todo esto no pasaba desapercibido por ella. Se dio la vuelta para quedar parada detrás de el, se agacho a la altura de su oído y le susurro:

-Se encuentra bien, señor?

-De maravilla.

-Está bien.

Rápidamente ella agarro unas tijeras que estaban escondidas debajo de la almohada y regreso para pararse frente a él. Apoyo el pie derecho en la silla, entre sus piernas, le dio las tijeras y le dijo –Córtalo-al mismo tiempo que con un dedo se tocaba desde donde terminaba su mallon en la rodilla hasta donde empezaba en la cintura.

No necesito que se lo dijeran 2 veces. Tomo las tijeras y con cuidado de no lastimarla a ella, corto de un solo jalón todo el lado derecho. Enseguida este se aflojo, dejando ver su pierna. El sintió las ganas de tocarla, pero casi enseguida se acordó que no debía.

Ella bajo la pierna y subió la otra señalándose de nuevo con un dedo de extremo a extremo del mallon.

El volvió a cortar y esta vez, el pedazo de tela cayó al suelo. Ahora podía notar la diminuta tanga negra que llevaba ella puesta. Era la tanga más pequeña que había visto y, por Dios, que se le veía genial. Le devolvió las tijeras, pero cuando iba bajando la mano rozo (no sin querer) la pierna de ella. La sintió tan suave, tan perfecta, fue un ligero alivio. Se lamio los labios, como saboreando esa dulzura.

_-"Gran error"-_pensó ella divertida. Bajo la pierna y regreso a la cama. Boto las tijeras por debajo y agarro un listón que estaba sobre la sabana. Se paro otra vez a espaldas de el.

-Le dije que no debía de tocar señor.-Y le amarro las manos.

El sonrió, divertido y fascinado por el giro que había tomado la situación.

Ella termino de hacerle el nudo y se volvió a poner al frente. Se sentó a ahorcadas sobre él. Le desabotono todos los botones de su camisa y la abrió para dejarle el pecho al descubierto. Ella volvió a bailar. Tallándose, acariciándole el torso bien marcado, besándole el cuello, lamiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, jalándole su cara hacia sus pechos, mirándolo provocadoramente.

Lo único que podía hacer el era regresarle las miradas, pero con el deseo y la lujuria escritos en los ojos; y también soltaba pequeños gemidos que esperaba no sonaran tan fuertes, no quería ceder tan fácilmente. No podía ceder tan fácilmente. Tenía que aguantar más, pero la verdad era que ya quería poseerla, tenerla en sus brazos, llenarla de besos y de caricias, hacerla sentir aunque sea un cuarto de lo que él sentía en estos momentos. Se le rodaban los ojos y se le ponía la piel chinita. Estaba a punto de volverse loco y ponerse a gritar.

Ella se acerco a su oído y le volvió a susurrar

-Señor, se siente tan duro y apretado. Déjeme ayudarlo un poco.

Acto seguido, se levanto, le desabrocho el cinturón y el pantalón. Le quito los zapatos para poder quitarle sin problemas el pantalón junto con el bóxer. Los tiro a un lado. Después le acaricio las piernas, se las separo, y se arrodillo frente a él.

Ahora si entendía a que se refería ella cuando le dijo que lo ayudaría y valla manera de ayudarlo. La vio a ella mirándolo allí, saboreándoselo. Acariciando sus muslos, acercándose peligrosamente a su zona más sensible y alejándose cuando apenas le faltaba un centímetro para tocarlo.

Un "por favor" salió de sus labios en apenas un susurro pero que ella escucho perfectamente. Le dedico una pequeña sonrisa picara antes de deslizar su húmeda lengua desde la base hasta la punta.

Esta vez si se le escapo un gemido fuerte. Eso se había sentido tan bien, tan rico, pero quería mas. Necesitaba más.

-Ponlo todo en tu boca- le pidió el

Ella solo asintió. Se humedeció los labios e introdujo lentamente el pene del pelirrojo en su boca.

Este soltó una exclamación. Cerró fuerte los ojos y echo la cabeza para atrás. Ella comenzó a moverse rítmicamente, provocándole oleadas de placer. Por momentos ladeaba la cabeza. A él le encantaba que ella hiciera eso. El se estaba dejando lleva por las sensaciones, empezó a mover ligeramente la caderas empujándose contra ella, pero ella se detuvo y se levanto. El abrió los ojos, apenas iba a empezar a reclamarle cuando ella se sentó otra vez arriba de él y se acerco de nuevo a su oído.

-Señor, estoy tan mojada, tan caliente y ardo de deseo por usted.- se hizo de lado la tanga, lo acomodo en su entrada y suavemente se deslizo sobre él.

Era verdad. Estaba tan mojada, tan calientita y el también ardía de deseo por ella. Ya no podía aguantar más. No así.

-Desátame

Ella lo hizo. Estiro una mano para alcanzar un extremo del listón y tiro de él. Enseguida se libero y se aferro a ella. La acaricio con desesperación. Le acaricio la espalda, al cuello los brazos, sus pechos. La ayudo a inclinarse hacia atrás para poder alcanzar fácilmente sus senos y poder besarlos. Estaba tan alocado que sin querer mordió muy fuerte uno de sus pezones. Ella soltó un gritito pero no le molesto mucho. La pasión estaba corriendo por la sangre de ambos, tenían que besarse y sentirse ya. Tenían que sacarla. Querían demostrárselo el uno al otro.

El la sostuvo fuerte por las pompas y se levanto de la silla. Ella se agarro de su cuello para no caerse y no se separo de sus labios en ningún momento. El se dirigió hacia la cama y se acostaron. Ella abajo y el arriba. Nunca se salió de ella. Se separo del beso y se paro sobre sus rodillas. Tomo los tobillos de ella y los puso sobre sus hombros. Se inclino para besarla y comenzó a embestirla. Ella rompió el beso, necesitaba aire. El se levanto, la agarro de la cadera para jalarla más hacia él. Ella se aferro de sus muslos para no alejarse. Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Sus miradas reposaban en los ojos del otro. Para ellos no había nada mejor en el mundo que ese rostro que tenían de frente. El acelero el ritmo de sus movimientos. Paso una de sus manos al seno de ella. Ella alzo sus manos a su espalda y le clavaba las uñas. Aquello era la gloria. No había mejor sensación que sus cuerpos juntos. Los 2 gemían muy fuerte, estaban a punto de llegar al clímax. 4 embestidas más y él se vino dentro de ella. Tenían una sonrisa dibujada en el rostro. Temblorosos, exhaustos, y sudorosos se acostaron. El se dejo caer a un lado de ella. Apoyo su cabeza en su pecho y paso un brazo y una pierna sobre su cuerpo par abrasarla y atraerla hacia él. Se quedaron callados y quietos un ratito tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Feliz aniversario amor- dijo Ron rompiendo el silencio

-Felicidades a ti amor- le contesto Hermione con voz dulce

-Si así festejamos el primer año de novios, no me imagino cómo será cuando sea nuestra luna de miel.

-Jajaja. Algo se nos ocurrirá amor. Entonces si te gusto tu sorpresa?

-Me encanto! Y esas zapatillas que te compre se te ven geniales. Tienes que ponértelas más seguido. A ti te gusto tu regalo?

-Me fascino-le contesto ella alzando su mano izquierda mirando el anillo que le había regalado aquella tarde.

-Te amo bebe

-Y yo a ti mi Vido.

Se besaron tiernamente y se volvieron a acomodar para caer profundamente dormidos.


End file.
